


In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire has been exploring his way around the universes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Skyfire, once a scientist, once an Autobot, and now merely an explorer, was possessed of a curiosity that could not be contained. He also had a nature that was prone being helpful, even protective.

When he picked up a lone ship fleeing an entire fleet of overpowered fighters, it made all of his wings twitch, but he could only fly so fast, and there was an asteroid belt.

Skyfire caught the energy waves of exploding ships, but the fleeing ship had a unique enough energy signature he knew they were surviving. Carefully, he navigated into the belt, but the process was tedious. So far from any of his own kind he had to be certain of his motion to avoid needing repairs.

By the time he got to where the energy signature of the lone ship was, the ship was rocketing out of a crater in an asteroid... and a sinuous, grasping maw of a beast followed it.

Skyfire had no idea which to do; protect the little ship, or investigate the rare space worm. Such decisions were completely unfair to him!


End file.
